memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Story:Star Trek: Conflict/Unholy Reflection, pt. II
Help comes in an unlikely fashion, and the survivors must then decide what must be done: but their troubles are far from complete. Summary Chapter One The deed is done. K'hallA admits that she would have preferred if they could have been united in life, but says that she will have to settle for an eternal union in Sto-vo-kor. But in a bizarre twist of fate, the turbolift doors are pried open by someone come to rescue them: Nox! He dismisses their questions, telling them to follow him to the turbolift since there is no time. Once inside, he asks for a beam-out and he, Shield, K'hallA and the Trogs are beamed out of the turbolift just as the is destroyed. Edward Shield wakes up in the Sick Bay of the : for a moment, because of the similarity of these events to the events that lead to his promotion to captaincy, he wonders if he has not just been dreaming the entire event, or if this is some alternate universe. But when he realizes that the medical officer is Beverly Howard, he remembers that he cannot have come into an alternate or parallel universe. He sees Lianna Young (the prime one) standing there, waiting for him. She tells him that they were just saved from the explosion of [[ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C)|the other Enterprise]] and that he fainted upon rematerializing. He then asks how he was rescued, to which she brings Nox up. Nox relates what happened after he beamed back to the . For a brief second, he waited on the transporter pad (he doesn't say his reasoning) before he beamed back to find them: but as he did, the planet was bombarded. He was beamed back onto the Admonitor, but it was when Stratus City fell that they discovered the crazy thing that had happened: the massive amount of radiation released by the bombardment had opened a trans-dimensional rift which allowed passage into the mirror universe. Taking the Enterprise-C in tow, they entered in order to be safe from Commodore Gardner's ship. But they found the [[ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C)|mirror Enterprise]] under attack and when they detected their life-signs, Nox ordered to be beamed into the ship to rescue them. Chapter Two After recuperating, Shield returns to his command on the , which was brought into the mirror universe with the . They leave the mirror universe through the portal that takes them back into what is left of Ardana. With some time of peace, he goes and finds K'hallA. She tells him that, despite the fact that they survived, every word she said to him was true (being a Klingon, she is honor-bound to stay true to her word). Whats more, according to Klingon tradition, they must now be married. She says that she is not against it, since he is more than a worthy warrior in his eyes for one such as her (despite the fact that he is human). Shield agrees, though inside, he has doubts as to what this means for him (since he never truly knew what love meant, how could he show it?). After a while, Lianna Young gets a call from the Bridge of the Enterprise: they're setting course for Qo'noS, to celebrate the union of Edward Shield and K'hallA. Shortly thereafter, K'hallA's "brothers" arrive and learn the news. Some are skeptical, others somewhat offended, but K'Ragdha is the most amiable of the lot. He even volunteers himself to act as Captain Shield's companion in the kal'Hyah: the others being Nox, Loghri and Werner. Unknown to any of them, a small Terran escape pod has detached from the hull of the and went off into space on its own. Chapter Three K'Ragdha insists that they decrease their speed so that they will arrive at Qo'noS in four days time, allowing for the ritual of Kal'Hyah. Captain Young is not pleased, since she doesn't like the idea of going in to the heart of the Klingon Empire, or having Klingons on her ship, or decreasing their speed and making them sitting ducks. However, Shield accepts to their demands and their speed is decreased. Almost two days into the journey and the ship is attacked. Three Federation starships are in pursuit. With the aid of the Klingon ships, they are able to shake them off and continue on their way. Though no one knows how these ships found them, K'holl is adamant that a Federation spy is aboard one of the ships. Wess tells him that they are ALL outlaws of the Federation, and therefore it would be unlikely for a spy to be aboard either ship. K'holl tells Shield about his beliefs regarding a spy on one of their ships. The captain states that this might be the reason all of their plans have been foiled so far. However, he refuses to begin a crew search, believing that this is an infringement of their rights and they have yet to prove that there is a spy on either ship. The next day begins with another assault by Federation vessels, commanded by the USS Vindicator. Commodore Gardner tells them that they should prepare to die. Just then, Shield notices someone standing behind the commodore: Lianna Young. Chapter Four Meanwhile, onboard the USS Vindicator, Young is surprised to see Shield before her. Taking Gardner aside, she tells him that she will go over to the ''Enterprise''-C so that she may take Shield as her prisoner, after which he may do with the ship whatever pleases him. Gardner tries to remind her, with threats, that she is working for the Federation. She responds by taking out of one his eyes with her knife, saying that she serves no one but herself. She then leaves to find her prey. On the ''Enterprise''-C, the mirror Young beams over and allows herself to be captured. Shield is then informed that she has asked to speak with him: he obliges. Firstly, he asks her how she got her. Though Young is mistrustful of all men, she divulges, saying that there's no reason not to divulge this information; she tells him that, after jettisoning her escape pod from the , she latched it onto the ''Admonitor'', after which she detached upon entering the prime universe. Young then has an outbreak of violence, at which she yells and attacks Shield, blaming him for the loss of years-worth of research that would have saved the Terran people in her universe. After he subdues her by stunning her legs with his phaser, she calms down and becomes almost compliant. She asks him to let her free, and then together they would create a new empire, one of both universes. She says that, having been within the Federation, she knows the kinds of evils his men fight against; she promises that, together, they could change that. She further says that, if he should join her, she will tell him the identity of the Federation spy who has been onboard one of their ships, leaking information about both ships to their enemies. Chapter Five Shield refuses, even after all of her promises are offered. Young then becomes furious and tries once again to attack him. However, he takes her - still stunned in her legs so immobile - to the transporter pads where she is beamed back to the USS Vindicator. When asked by the prime Young as to why he didn't kill the mirror counterpart (since it would have been her choice), Shield states that he's tired of killing, and wouldn't even kill an enemy, even in need. The two ships then continue their journey to Qo'noS. On the USS Vindicator, the commodore scolds Young for letting them get away. She tells him that she's done with the weak Federation and takes a shuttle-pod from the hangar and leaves. Gardner tries to destroy it, but an explosive charge placed by Young has disabled the phasers, torpedoes and warp drive, which leaves a frustrated Gardner to watch as the pod activates warp and disappears. When one of his underlings tells him what to report to Admiral Sanders, Gardner simply says to say that the spy has not been discovered. On Qo'noS, the wedding of Edward Shield and K'hallA takes place. The House of Shield is established with this marriage. K'hallA's "brothers" swear their loyalties to their new brother-in-law. Just as all seems to be going fine, a retired Starfleet admiral appears, congratulating the two on their marriage, which he says might just help bring the Federation and the Klingon Empire into alliance. Category:Star Trek: Conflict Episodes Category:Story Arc: Shield and K'hallA Category:Story Arc: Mirror Conflict Category:Story Arc: Federation Spy